When good was a Malfoy
by dark flourishes
Summary: What would have happened if the things we've been told about Harry Potter weren't all true? James wasn't friends with Sirius and Remus, Lily married Snape after James, Voldemort was just Tom, James was the Dark Lord, Draco is good and Harry bad, Dumbledore was second in command after James, Remus wasn't a were-wolf, Sirius and Remus weren't Gryffindors. What if this ect. was true?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The owl flew to the ministry, to the Auror office and straight on to Kingsley's desk, He recognised it immediately. It was James Potter's familiar Morris and he seemed tired so Kinsley quickly untied the letter and his own familiar Mika playfully swatted the barn owl before it flew back out.

When he read the contents of the letter he stood up so suddenly that his desk shuddered as the wind rushed past. This alerted two of the other Auror's , the two he hadn't wanted to alert.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were sitting at their desks when they saw Kingsley Shacklebolt stand and leave. They were about to follow them when Lily's familiar a brown tabby called Felicity appeared with a satchel on her back. They opened it to find a letter and they sent the cat on its was after patting her a few times. But they two ran out, familiars chasing them after they had read the enclosed letter hoping to get there before Shacklebolt.

Yes! He had made it before those dimwits. Good it meant he could take the boy to Dumbledore and he could handle it from there. He walked in and saw James and his bitch of an ex wife Lily's bodies it was clear that they had both died from the wounds and not from killing curses. That made him wonder if Lily had sent any letters, maybe to her new husband and their twins? Or to the dimwits he worked with? He then decided it didn't matter, he had gotten here first and now the boy was theirs.

Remus and Sirius arrived four minutes too late. As they rushed into the house to find James and Lily along with Morris and Felicity lying dead on the first floor they knew they were too late, there was no crying from the baby Harry. Remus sent Sirius up to check and knelt beside his best friend and her cat, he rolled her onto her back, healed her wounds as best he could and cleaned the grime from her face with a wave of his wand and gently placed Felicity in her arms as he crossed them. Sirius was back just as he finished and he too knelt beside their friend.

"I suppose we better do the same for Potter, you know his followers wont. Also his owl deserves a nice burial." Sirius had a few tears on his cheeks and Remus knew they mirrored his own. They did the same to James before carrying the four lifeless bodies to the grave yard down the road.

They buried them as far apart as they could not wanting to insult Lily's memory by burying her next to that monster.

The grave stones read for all wizards to see:

Here Lies James Potter and Morris his familiar

Father and Son, friend to some

Dark Lord

Rest in Peace both of you.

Here Lies Lily Snape and her best friend and familiar Felicity

Wonderful Mother, Friend and Daughter she will be missed

By all who loved her.

She was brave to the end and kind beyond belief.

Rest in piece knowing you two were loved.

They hadn't put the dates on as they weren't sure when the familiars were born and they also didn't know what to say about the familiars so the stones were mostly for the people. Remus and Sirius both conjured enormous wreaths for Lily and Felicity and smaller ones for Morris . Before wiping their tear stained eyes and going back to the Potter house.

Sirius conjured a plaque that told of what had happened tonight. The fight between Lily and James over their son Harry who's fate was unknown but they knew was going to be in no means good, for anyone. They then apparated to Sirius' where his family were waiting with Severus and the kids. The bad news had to be told.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey Guys i am not going to go into detail about the sorting i am just going to write who went where also Lily and Snape's twins were born seriously premature nearly killing Lily on the 2nd of january which is why they are in this year there last names aren't snape or evans thought they are Prince.

I was just about to get a pet for my first year of Hogwarts. I hoped my parents allowed me to get a cat. My father already had a cat that at 17 had become his familiar. We entered the Magical Menagerie and I saw only two cats not including the one that was being bought. One was ginger and flat faced, it was cute but the other one was the one I wanted.

It was small and fluffy, its fur was odd, some of it was grey with black stripes but it then faded into brown and ginger stripes. It had long whiskers for such a small cat and its face was grey and its belly was pure white. It was made even cuter by its little black socks.

"So Draco see anything you like?" My mother asked looking around and gesturing at it all. My Father saw the direction I was looking and answered for me.

"I think he has Narcissa, isn't that right Draco?" My dad smiled he had taken a day off to help me gather equipment for school. He works in the ministry. I ran towards the little cat before anyone else got it. I brought it over to my parents and they paid for it and the carrier and some food etc. I patted it and put it in the carrier so it didn't run away. All we needed to do was get me some robes and a wand so we went to Madam Milkin's.

When I walked in to get a fitting I saw Neville and his Mother at the counter buying Neville some robes. He spotted me and ran over.

"Hey Draco how are you?" He was so happy to finally be going to Hogwarts he wanted to make his father proud. When we were little Neville's dad went with the rest of The Order to fight off the order know as Shadow makers under the command of the Dark Lord who everyone in the order knew was James Potter but after the battle Neville's dad had been tortured and died two days later in St. Mungo's.

"I'm excited. How are you?"

"Same. Isn't it great we are nearly there I hope I get in your house."

"So do I it'll be good to at least have one friend." His mum said hi then they both went to complete their shopping saying that they'll see us tomorrow at the train station.

When I was being fitted in walked a scrawny boy with messy brown hair and green eyes shielded by wonky glasses and escorted by a tall dark man.

"Kingsley." My father said inclining his head as the other man did the same.

"Malfoy."

The boy got up onto the stool next to me to wait his turn.

"Hello, My name is Potter, Harry James Potter." I immediately didn't like this guy. For starters who uses their middle name when they introduce them self, I'll tell you who PRATS! Secondly he was Potter, the bastard James ' son I was glad Neville had left by then.

"Hi, I' Draco Malfoy nice to meet you." We shook hands then I was done and we could leave this prat alone.

After getting my robes we headed over to Olivander's to get me my wand. Mr Olivander was slightly weird but nice enough. The wand that "chose me" is ten inch hawthorn with unicorn hair core. It was cool and I put it into my jeans pocket.

" Come on Draco we have to get to the platform." Neville was looking so nervous yet so excited that I couldn't help but feel excited too. Neville's mum had picked me up on her way to the station as both my parents were going to work. We raced toward the pillar and found ourselves on another almost identical platform the only difference was the big red and black train and all the men and women in robes or those who had to get back through the muggle platform jeans or shorts.

"Well off you go boys give the baggage to the man and jump on. Good luck." She gave me a hug and I went to find a carriage to wait for Neville. I found a carriage that was nearly empty it only had a man in it.

"Draco, how are you?" I looked at the man startled. He pulled back his hood and I hugged him.

"Uncle Remus!." He laughed and hugged me back. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore sent for me so I'm going with you." I sat back just as Neville came into the carriage and we talked all the way to Hogwarts.

We all stood in the Great Hall in front of the older students, I could see Emilia Riddle and Her boyfriend Oliver Wood sitting at the Gryffindor table and waved at them, furthur along I saw the Weasley twins Fred and George but they seemed to engrosed in... something they were huddled with Lee Jordan talking in whispers. All the other new students looked around in wonder apart from one who was stating quite loudly that she had read about the ceiling in some book or other. Neville was almost hyperventilating next to me and I tried to calm him down telling him he'd be alright. Remus had disappeared but I was too engrossed in the proceedings to think much on it.

What we had been told was the sorting hat started singing when the year was gathered infront of it.

When the song had finnished everyone clapped then Professor McGonagal stepped forward.

"When i call your name you will step forward and i will place the sorting hat on your head."

"Abbott, Hannah" The girl who stepped forward looked shy and akward.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted and the Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers and whoops as the other tables clapped.

The next girl, Susan Bones also became a Hufflepuff as a boy called Terry Boot became a Ravenclaw.

A bouncy, loud girl whose name was Lavender Brown became the first Gryfindor of the year and a big, ugly brute of a girl, Millicent Bullstrode became the first Slytherin.

The next person to be sorted was just as ugly if not more so and he looked dimwitted. His name was Vincent Crabbe and he also was sorted into Slytherin, which did not do much for the house.

Justin Finch - Flechley - Hufflepuff

Seamus Finnegan - Gryffindor

Gregory Goyle - Slytherin

As the list went on and got closer to his name I saw Neville shrink more and more beside me.

Hermione Granger the bushy haired girl who was talking about the ceiling earlier became a Ravenclaw and then it was Neville's turn.

"Longbottom, Neville." McGonagal called out and he jumped, almost tripping up the stairs. I heard a snigger behind me and turned to see Potter laughing behind his hand. I wanted to slap him.

I turned my attention back to Neville just as the hat screamed "HUFFLEPUFF!"

My face fell a bit at that i really wanted to be in Neville's house but with my family there was no way i was getting in Hufflepuff.

Ernie McMillan - Hufflepuff

Cormac McClaggen - Gryffindor

Then it was my turn I climbed the stairs and sat on the stool. I barely felt the hat when it called out "Slytherin" and the Slytherin table erupted into cheers as well as all my friends from other houses. I gave Neville a small smile before tacking my seat admist claps on the back and welcome's.

Padma Patil - Ravenclaw

Parvati Patil - Gryffindor

Pansy Parkinson - Slytherin

So far i was not liking the look of the other Slytherin first years i hoped that the Prince's might get Slytherin then at least i would have someone i liked.

Then the room went silent when "the little orphan boy raised by muggles" Harry Potter was called.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I breathed a sigh of releif as the prat wasn't placed in my house.

Aurora Prince - Slytherin

Mitchel Prince - Slytherin

When Aurora and Mitchel joined Slytherin I almost leapt with joy.

Dean Thomas - Gryffindor

Tracy Tuner - Ravenclaw

Ronald Weasley - Gryffindor

Blaze Zambini - Slytherin

When everyone was seated Professor Dumbledore stood. He told us where was out of bounds etc. and welcomed us.

"Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak." He said before sitting down. I was so confused until i saw the feast before me i dug in.

When the feast ended we were taken to Slytherin common room and told where we were to sleep. Mitchel and I got two beds side by side and slightly away from the rest of them which was fine and even welcomed by us.

"So Draco how was your summer?" Mitch asked as he gently patted his tawny Owl.

"It was fine thanks. Shame you couldn't come over though but i spent some time with Neville and Emilia and the twins came over once. How about you? how was Spain?" I replied as i picked up my little kitten who was asleep on my pillow. I looked around the room to see that the other boys didn't have their pets with them so i guessed that they all had owls and they had been taken to the owlery.

"My summer was good, Spain was fun the wizards there are amazing. We went to a muggle feasta and set off fireworks that they had made to change shape of course the muggles didn't notice but I found them really cool. Oh and by the way this is Hermes." He pointed to his owl and then jumped into bed.

"Sounds great wish I could have come with you." I realised that i hadn't named my kitten yet. I looked at the tiny fuzz bucket that i held in my arms, wondering what to call her. She must have felt my gaze cause she looked up and yawned, before staring at me and purring.

"So what do you want to be called hey? How about..." I trailed off really not knowing what to call her.


End file.
